Impotence
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: Another USUK lovely smut by mwah. AmericaxEngland action! Stories better than the summary trust me.


ONESHOT

Alfred F Jones stood by the door of his house waiting for Arthur Kirkland.

"It's not like Britain to be late," Alfred said. "I guess he's just slow today."

"Slow my ass," Arthur said walking up to his love and kissing his cheek. "Sorry my boss was being a dick."

"I see," Alfred said. "Either way, I'm glad to see yah dude."

"Don't call me dude," Arthur said, pulling out a rose. "This is for you, first one to be picked out of my garden."

"Well thanks," Alfred sniffed it and pulled out his keys. "Hold onto that and I'll go make us dinner."

Alfred unlocked the door and threw his bomber jacket down on the couch. He set his keys down on the side table by his couch and Arthur sat down.

"Make yourself at home," Alfred smiled. "I'll be right back from the pantry."

Arthur smiled then looked around at Alfred's home. Clothes, papers, and other random assortments of things were thrown everywhere.

"_Gosh this place is filthy," _Arthur thought to himself. "_How he can even get any work done is beyond me…much less anything else."_

Arthur stood up and walked around looking at various picture of his lover, with all kinds of famous people. The various presidents, Amelia Earhart, and various others, each picture frame covered in dust just a little.

Arthur rubbed his fingers together after touching the picture and walked off again down the hallway. He entered the bathroom and looked at his hair. He always had those little pieces that flew everywhere. He brushed his hair every day but they still didn't go away. He opened the drawer beside the toilet to see if Alfred had any (I mean how else does Nantucket stick up I means really?) but instead he found another interesting sight.

A porno magazine…

"I didn't know Alfred could be so," Arthur smiled devishlishly. "Kinky…"

"You need something Artie?" Alfred asked from behind.

Arthur tucked the magazine behind his back before turning around to face Alfred.

"Oh no chap," Arthur blushed a little. "Just wondering if you had any hair gel, my uh, my hair is going nuts today."

"I don't own any," Alfred said. "Sorry."

"No," Arthur smiled and threw the magazine behind the toilet. "It's fine…"

"Anywho," Alfred said. "Dinner's ready, so if you wanna come on out and eat."

"Oh yeah," Arthur walked out behind Alfred. "Right."

Alfred and Arthur both sat down to eat at the table. Alfred had prepared a lovely salad since he knew Arthur liked eating healthy.

"So Alfred," Arthur gulped down his food nervously. "I have a question…"

"Yeah." Alfred said with his mouth full.

"Stop that," Arthur laughed. "And um…while I was looking for hair gel, I uh…found something of yours…"

"Oh," Alfred said. "About that…"

"I don't judge Alfred…" Arthur said.

"I just," Alfred blushed. "Don't get laid that often…and you know a man's got certain uh…needs…"

"You don't think I don't know that," Arthur replied. "It happens to me too."

"Yeah," Alfred coughed awkwardly. "Yeah…"

"I just didn't know," Arthur smiled. "You could get that kinky?"

"Oh kinky no," Alfred said. "Desperate…maybe a little."

"So," Arthur cocked his eyebrows and smiled. "You ever shagged anyone?"

"Not recently no," Alfred said. "A long time ago…maybe."

"Do tell?" Arthur asked.

"Uh…" Alfred said.

"Again," Arthur said. "I don't judge, I was with the Prime minister once…but only because his wife was out of town at the time."

"Ok fine," Alfred blushed. "I had it with Amelia Earhart…"

"How was it?" Arthur asked.

"Great," Alfred said. "She was really great…"

"Alfred listen if this is too awkward," Arthur said. "We don't have to talk about it…"

"No it's not," Alfred said. "I just…feel weird with it around you."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Arthur asked.

"No," Alfred blushed. "I just…I want to do those things with you…but…"

"But what?" Arthur asked.

"I think," Alfred whispered. "I'm impotent…"

"Well that's," Arthur stifled a laugh, but it somehow found its way out of his mouth. "Nice Alfred…"

"Amelia wouldn't let me hear the end of it," Alfred gulped. "She laughed harder than you are right now…"

"Alfred I'm sorry," Arthur said. "I didn't mean to laugh…it's just most guys don't admit that."

"I'd have to," Alfred replied. "We'd get halfway through the foreplay then you'd figure it out on your own when you were sporting a sword and me a toothpick!"

"Toothpick…" Arthur giggled.

"It's not funny!" Alfred exclaimed.

"I know love," Arthur replied. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…" Alfred sighed.

"Either way," Arthur said. "You know Alfred, I don't care…"

"You don't?" Arthur asked.

"No," Arthur said. "You are my boyfriend…some things you just overlook if you really love someone."

"Hmm," Alfred smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand. "Now I know why I fell in love with you."

"Remind me again?" Arthur pulled Alfred close so that their noses touched.

"I think it started something like this…" Alfred kissed his lips.

"Mhmm," Arthur said through muffled lips. "Alfred…"

"You want to," Alfred asked in between kissed and breaks for air. "Do this tonight?"

"Of course," Arthur played with Alfred's hair. "Unless of course, there's some reason we shouldn't?"

"Just gonna be embarrassing if I can't," Alfred said. "You know…"

"I don't care," Arthur fingers made their way over to Nantucket and he tugged at it, Alfred's face scrunched up a little. "Ah… am I turning you on?"

"Uh…" Alfred wasn't as coherent as he could have been before.

"I thought so…" Arthur nibbled on Alfred's neck a little.

Arthur sucked on one spot that he knew would drive Alfred bonkers. Alfred moaned underneath him and began to unbutton his shirt revealing his clear six pack.

"I don't know why you honestly think you're fat;" Arthur traced his fingers up and down Alfred's abs. "You're fit as ever."

"Glad someone thinks so," Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's lips again. "Why don't you take it off?"

"I was waiting for you to ask…" Arthur begun to remove his t-shirt and unzipped the fly on his jeans.

Arthur's face traveled down to Alfred's nether regions as he used his teeth to pull down the other man's zipper.

"God Arthur," Alfred groaned and bucked up towards his face. "You're great…"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Arthur poked his tongue out seductively from the side of his mouth and begun to remove his pants.

He kicked his trousers down to his feet and then aside. His boxers revealed a rather large bump of arousal which only made Alfred moan more.

"Like what you see?" Arthur asked and begun to help the American out of his pants.

"I love it," Alfred groaned and bucked his body into Arthur's, the friction made Florida twitch.

Arthur pushed Alfred over towards the couch where the couple continued to lust in each other's presence. Sweat formed on Alfred's brow. Arthur sucked on the salty skin of his partner as he grabbed the elastic waistband of his boxers with a thumb and index finger.

"Are you sure you want this Alfred," Arthur asked. "I mean if you're embarrassed and all…I don't wanna hurt you either?"

"Clearly you're more experienced…" Alfred's breath hitched as he felt Arthur's weight on his groin.

"Well I cannot lie," Arthur pulled his boxers down and off. "I just want to warn you…I was once a pirate so I'm one for rough sex."

Alfred's face went from pleasure to scare.

"I'll go easy," Arthur caressed the side of Alfred's face. "Don't worry."

"Good." Alfred kissed him again.

The pairs tongues danced and their sweaty, love infested bodies crashed into one another repeatedly. Alfred's cock twitched repeatedly but still no dice.

"Damn it," he exclaimed. "Why is this happening?"

"Sssh it's fine love," Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair and kissed his lips again. "It'll come…"

"I know," Alfred groaned of impatience. "I just hate that it takes like a fucking hour!"

"What do you think caused it?" Arthur asked.

"9/11 maybe…" Alfred said.

"Oh." Arthur said.

Arthur helped Alfred shimmy out of his pants and stroked him through his boxers.

"Maybe I can help?" Arthur said.

"What's the use," Alfred replied, he looked as if he was about to cry. "I can't get it up, that's all there is to it."

Arthur then reached into Alfred's boxers and grabbed his cock; he stroked it up and down causing delicious moans to come out of Alfred's mouth.

"Hmm," Arthur stroked faster. "Seems to be working to me…"

Alfred was only half hard.

"Nggh," Alfred bit his tongue. "Fuck yeah Artie…that feels…incredible…"

"I figured as much," Arthur stop his strokes and flipped Alfred over somehow. "Now be a good little boy and let me fuck the living daylights out of you."

"I'd like that," Alfred smirked. "Now get on with it!"

Arthur obliged almost immediately.

"Lube?" he asked.

"In the bathroom drawer…" Alfred moaned again, his sticky sweaty body a mess.

"Be right back…" Arthur traced a finger down Alfred's needy body and walked off to get what he so desired.

"I'll be waiting…" Alfred smiled seductively.

When Arthur returned, he was ready. Alfred looked over at him and smiled.

"Now," Arthur climbed on top of him. "Where were we?"

"Something about fucking me?" Alfred asked.

"Ah," Arthur entered Alfred slowly. "Right…"

"Well my flag is half staff," Alfred said. "Hoist it man."

"That was the cheesiest line I've ever heard." Arthur groaned.

"You know you loved it," Alfred grunted as Arthur made his first movement. "Now go easy alright…"

"Sure thing chap," Arthur thrust again. "You alright with this?"

"A little faster please." Alfred moaned and leaned into Arthur almost. His cock was already leaking from anticipation.

"Will do." Arthur begun to make almost a rhythm with his thrusts, each one a little bit harder than the last. His breathing became hitched and slow.

"God," Alfred said. "You feel incredible…"

"As do you…" Arthur grunted and thrust faster.

"Slower now." Alfred's face was one of immense pleasure.

"Like how slow?" Arthur asked.

"Like you're making love to Bryan Ferry's Slave to Love slow." Alfred said.

Arthur slowed down his pace picturing the mentioned song and stroked every inch of Alfred's hair as he did so. Alfred was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Arthur asked and kissed Alfred's cheek.

"Not in the slightest." Alfred breathed out.

"Good." Arthur kissed him again.

Their bodies touched a couple times more before Alfred felt his release coming. He dare not tell Arthur though.

"Arthur," he moaned out as he came. "God…"

"Alfred…" Arthur filled Alfred and then lay on top of him.

"You were incredible." Arthur pulled out and kissed his lips.

"You too." Alfred kissed back and ruffled Arthur's hair.

"I love you." Alfred said, pulling the older man close and caressing his face.

"I'll love you forever," Arthur smiled. "Ok…now that was cheesy."

The couple laughed the rest of the night.

**Read and Review**

**Fail ending is a fail…anyways hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
